At present, there are known various structures of spinning chambers having an inner cavity formed by two conical surfaces facing each other at the junction of which is a collecting trough-like groove (cf. Japanese Pat. No. 5035569, cl. 43 B22).
This chamber is disadvantageous in that the lint detached from the introduced fibers under the action of the centrifugal force builds up on the yarn formed in the trough-like groove and forms slubs in the yarn, thereby impairing the yarn quality and causing downtimes thereof and breakdowns.
This disadvantage is obviated in a spinning chamber according to USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 211371, Cl. 71c, 24/01, wherein a sectional trough-like groove is made on a working surface representing a truncated cone. This allows one to separate a cavity where fibers are fed from a cavity wherein a yarn is formed with a subsequent removal of detached lint and trash by sucking air through special passageways.
One of the bases of the truncated cone is closed, and the lint and trash are exhausted due to the rarefaction created on the side of this closed base through special passageways interconnected by lands.
However, the disadvantage of this chamber consists in that on the lands between the passageways, there are always portions wherein the streams of air sucked into the adjacent passageways balance one another, thereby forming the so-called "dead zone", wherein the removed lint and trash are not subjected to the action of the air underpressure and these impurities lodge on the lands under the action of the centrifugal force. As a result, these placed are responsible for the lint accumulations which are liable, due to build-up, to a choke the passageways thus disturbing the chamber operation. This causes one periodically to stop it from time to time with the aim of cleaning and eliminating the impurities, whereby productivity of the spinning frame is reduced and the servicing thereof complicated.